ESPECIAL DIFICILES DECISIONES (PROLOGO DE NUEVA VIDA Y NUEVO PODER)
by ladynaomi89
Summary: Este fic sera un especial de dos capitulos, en los que redactare como nacieron Kristal y Kayla y el por que fueron puestas bajo el cuidado de los kaiohsamas, tabien va con una dedicatoria hacia la pareja que creo Ulti sg EzinedxGoku. espero que les guste. La canción es de Soraya llamada "como sería "
1. Chapter 1

ESPECIAL DIFICILES: PARTE 1

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

En un hermoso y basto jardín, lleno de flores y grandes árboles donde el viento soplaba con gentileza, una celestial figura femenina caminaba por los mismos jardines, tenía el cabello negro como la noche el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, una piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de color celeste.

- estoy aquí y ahora… -murmuro la mujer – tal y como lo presentí, se recargo en un árbol y miro el cielo, que si bien era azul, pero para ella era falso y que no le provocaba ninguna paz.

La vida de esta mujer dio un giro inesperado, después que ella tuvo la capacidad de razonamiento, siempre actuó "derecha" y sobre todo consciente de sus actos. Pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando en un momento de su propia debilidad, se atrevió a faltarse al respeto como mujer y también a un hombre que tenía una familia… gracias a esa debilidad pudo vivir la mejor noche de su vida. Ese hombre tenía una vida muy alejada y tan diferente a la de ella.

¿Por qué tuvo que nacer un amor prohibido en un hombre que admiro y fue su ejemplo? Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, su corazón le oprimía en el pecho. Pero gracias a lo que había vivido, pudo tener algo que le confirmaba que lo que sintió fue lo mismo que aquel hombre, fue real… el fruto de ese encuentro fue el nacimiento de un ser que ahora debería luchar por vivir en soledad sin la protección de ella y de su progenitor.

Eso fue lo que más le dolió, lo que menos quería era que su hijo se quedara solo… estaba segura de que la verdad se revelaría y aunque quería evitarlo, ella sabía que su hijo podría terminar odiando a su padre y a ella. A ella no le importaba esa reacción de su hijo hacia ella, después de todo era su culpa, no podía culpar al hombre que amaba por ser débil y no haber luchado contra si misma…

Pero ahora tenía en la cabeza muchas cosas, su hijo, el pecado que representaba, la persona que

- ojala que ellos estén bien, estoy preocupada y más por Sett…

Ezined se recargo en el tronco de un árbol, se sentía frustrada y molesta… ¿Por qué la vida debía castigar sus crímenes involucrado a sus seres amados? ¿a quién debía reclamar para que alguien la escuchara?

- eso me pasa por ser una mujer tan débil – comento hacia sí misma

- oiga señorita – escucho una voz femenina que saco de los pensamientos a Ezined.

- ¿mmm? – noto que había una joven de cabello azul cielo y ojos de un tono rojizo, piel blanca y un vestido del mismo color de su cabello.

- ¿está sola? – pregunto la joven

- mmmm… sí.

- hola, soy Yuzuri. Dígame ¿Por qué esta así?

- yo… no quería morir – dijo Ezined mirando hacia otra lado.

- ¿Qué no eres feliz? Estamos en el paraíso

- … la verdad para mí no hay paraíso, debería estar en el peor de los infiernos

- ¿pero qué dices? Eres una mujer muy bonita, se nota que tuviste una vida llena de alegrías

-… tal vez

- ¿quiere hablar? – pregunto la joven poniéndose al lado de Ezined, lo que provoco que se sintiera algo incómodo.

Mientras hablaban, el tiempo transcurría y ambas mujeres hablaban con tranquilidad de cualquier cosa, desde las almas pacificas que estaban ahí y como convivían tranquilamente hasta el ridículo cielo siempre azul, porque no permitía darse una buena siesta por tanta iluminación.

Pero cuando Yuzuri hablo de su familia y como esta fue asesinada junto con ella, Ezined desvió la mirada volviéndose melancólica.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Yuzuri

-… - Ezined no contesto, solo se quedó pensativa.

- ¿te paso algo?

- me enamore e iba ser madre, pero morí.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto curiosa

- si

- lo siento mucho, no quería que estuvieses así

- sé que mi hijo estará bien y que será un gran hombre pero…

- tranquila, si tú dices eso, es porque será real. No pierdas la fe. – Ezined miro a la joven a su lado y vio como esta sonreía tiernamente.

- gracias – dijo Ezined correspondiendo la sonrisa

- por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre - comento la joven tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

- lo siento, me llamo Ezined

- ¿Ezined? Curioso nombre – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿tú crees? – pregunto Ezined

- eres extraña, tu cabello es negro como la oscuridad – toco el cabello de Ezined, lo que provoco algo de incomodidad que no pudo evitar sentir Ezined – tus ojos son como el océano profundo, pero son más enigmáticos

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confundida

- jijiji, me pregunto… ¿Qué significa Ezined?

-¡! –

Yuzuri solo empezó a reírse, eso molesto a Ezined.

- ¿Qué significa? – repitió Ezined. la pregunta le intrigo, ni ella misma sabia el significado de esas palabras, más bien ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? -…no… no lo sé – respondió ella finalmente

- jijiji

- no quiero hablar contigo – trato de alejarse de Yuzuri, pero la mano de la joven le detuvo.

- ¿acaso… te sientes culpable? – pregunto Yuzuri

- … - Ezined se quedó sin palabras.

- oh, vamos estas asustada por que… te atreviste a meterte con un hombre CASADO y por si fuera poco tu hijo debe cargar con tu culpa – la voz de Yuzuri cambio, pronto Ezined sintió una siniestra presencia.

-¿Qué?

-jijiji, eres tan interesante Ezined!

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto

- tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño. Al menos, no MUCHO

En ese momento se abrió como un agujero en medio del jardín, Ezined se puso nerviosa y, por primera vez, asustada. El lugar en el que estaba ya no era el paraíso, sino un lugar lúgubre y apenas iluminado.

- no se preocupe, señorita Ezined. Como ya le dije, nosotros debemos "tratarla bien" – dijo una sonriente Yuzuri, que a Ezined le dio escalofríos… el vestido de Yuzuri empezó a volverse negro, su mirada era siniestra y fría, aquello ojos rojizos parecían brillar y su sonrisa era sarcástica.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ezined.

- digamos Ezined que… has sido una mujer que realmente detestable, no puedo creer que alguien como tu representaras una amenaza, primero por tu ridícula familia y ahora con tu descendencia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡deja de hacerte la inocente! ¡ese bastardo será un guerrero que es un estorbo!

- …

- debo decir que los estúpidos kaiohsamas han hecho un gran trabajo protegiéndote desde que estabas embarazada, pero ahora que tu estas muerta, podremos hacer que caigas en nuestras manos ¡Jajajaj…! ¡por fin podremos terminar con esta guerra!

- ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

- ohhh…. Ezined, no me digas que… ¿ya me olvídate? – se acercó peligrosamente a Ezined, quien trataba de mantenerse segura, pero algo dentro de su alma se quebraba.

-…

- me recuerdas ¿cierto? – pregunto Yuzuri, cuando sus ropas cambiaron a un traje rojo oscuro ajustado

-…

En la mente de Ezined aparecieron varios flashes, una gran mansión con unos grandes y hermosos jardines jardín, su madre con un elegante vestido y su padre feliz con ellas. Varias personas alrededor, ella como una niña no mayor de 4 años ataviada con elegantes vestidos, el cielo azul y en ese día soleado vio una silueta de un hombre recargado en un árbol… ella no puede verlo. Pero sin dudar empieza a caminar hacia este. Luego un intenso incendio, ella corriendo, en brazos de su padre quien estaba corriendo agitado, luego él se detuvo y vio a… ¡Yuzuri! Ataviada con una capa negra exigiendo que entregaran a la niña, frente a ello aparece el mismo hombre que vio en ese árbol… al parecer dijo algo pero Ezined no logra entender….

- tu… - dijo Ezined

- claro, claro – suspiro – no puedo culparte, eras una insolente chiquilla… lograste que el gran General Auricus se pusiera en contra de nuestro Amo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- tu sangre pura de Saiyajin.

- ¿Qué?

- tu sangre representa el poder divino y con ese poder vas a ayudarnos.

- ¡jamás!

- tranquila, mi pequeña niña. No temas, tu vida por fin tendrá algo de utilidad, después de todo no ibas a ser la "elegida".

- ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿Quién eres?

- tranquila, Ezined… pronto ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu hijo y ese hibrido, porque… ellos te acompañaran en el otro mundo

- ¡! – su rostro se deformo, el terror que sentía ya era distinto a todo lo que antes había sentido. Tanto fue que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que unos grilletes la ataron de sus muñecas y de los tobillos, azotándola en la pared más cercana.

- ¡jajajajajaj! ¡mírate! ¡la orgullosa guerrera que eres y te vez como una patética humana! ¿Qué digo? ¡eres peor que los humanos! ¡jajaja! ¡indefensa y tan débil!

-… - Ezined no podía hablar, la impotencia que sentía no le ayudaba en nada. En eso Yuzuri se acerco

- Ezined… tu juro que tu sangre será la que pueda cambiar el universo entero, junto con las dimensiones. El secreto que guardas en tu sangre hará que muy pronto los dioses se arrodillen frente al Amo y tú… querida, serás la que condene a todos los seres vivos en la eterna oscuridad

-… *que alguien…. Al…*- pensó desesperada Ezined, implorando que alguien la ayudara - *alguien… no quiero esto… papá… mamá… Sett…. Cort…*- de repente sus labios por fin articularon unas palabras pronunciaron un sonido -… Kakarotto

…

Lo último que pudo escuchar antes de desmayarse fue un gran estruendo…

…

Su cuerpo sentía una suave calidez y estando en una cómoda estructura, sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente, pudo notar que estaba en una habitación elegantemente decorada… estaba en una cama de sabanas rojas de seda pura, se incorporó sobre la cama, noto que tenía un vestido de seda blanco de tirantes delgados, sencillo con un ligero escote sobre su pecho.

- donde… ¿Dónde … estoy…? – se preguntó, se sentía mareada, desganada, inquieta e insegura ¿había sido un sueño?

Inspecciono el lugar… era muy… excéntrico, parecía que estaba en el ¿fondo del mar? Sintió sus pies se dirigieron a lo que era un comedor y avanzando en la habitación hasta llegar a una piscina con una fuente en la que caía el agua. Ezined pudo ver su reflejo en el agua, toco la misma para cerciorarse que estaba en la realidad y no en un sueño extraño.

- deberías descansar – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le hablo. No podía creerlo, era…

- tranquila- dijo el hombre que trato de acercarse a una asustada Ezined que retrocedía- ¿estás bien?

- … - la mujer estaba sin palabras

- Ezined – nuevamente ese hombre la llamo mientras se acercaba

- no… no de nuevo ¡basta! – dijo Ezined mientras gritaba desesperada

- ¿Qué te pasa Ezined? – la tomo con gentileza de los brazos, grave error, Ezined empezó a moverse violentamente.

- ¡aléjate! ¡no eres real! – exclamo Ezined, tratando de safarse de aquellos brazos.

- ¿Qué dices Ezined? Soy yo, Ezined tranquila

- ¡no!

- Ezined…

En ese momento los labios de Ezined fueron atrapados por los del aquel hombre, aquel beso… le era tan familiar…no, no se podía tratar de un sueño…

- kaka… rotto…

- ¿estás bien? – sonrió cuando Ezined se tranquilizo

-… - ella observo bien al hombre frente a ella, sus ojos negros, su alborotado cabello negro, su rostro… en definitiva era él, aunque su ropa no era la misma, era una camisa naranja y pantalones azules, no traía zapatos.

- tranquila, todo está bien, pude rescatarte de esos tipos.

- …

- no te preocupes, ya todo está bien.

- ¿Qué paso?

- recientemente trate de sentir tu presencia, pero no pude encontrarla. Pregunte a "alguien" y me dijo que tu alma no estaba en el paraíso, que habías desaparecido, aunque le extraño que me dijera que pasaste con tu cuerpo original.

-…

- así que trate de buscarte, me asuste cuando estuviste atada y esos tipos trataron de lastimarte.

- ¿pudiste verlos?

- solo la chica loca que te tenia atada, peleamos pero ella escapo, trate de seguirla, pero me preocupaba tu estado.

-…

-Lo bueno es que "ellos" no están aquí, sino sería algo escandaloso si vieran que traje a una mujer aquí, en literalmente territorio sagrado. Me han dicho que no trajera a nadie aquí, pero… no podía dejar que te lastimaran

-…déjame ir

- Ezined, por favor, estas muy débil. Descansa y mañana podremos hablar

- no, no quiero. Quiero irme

- ¿Por qué?

- porque no tengo el derecho de estar a tu lado! – exclamo con tristeza mientras desvió la mirada, Kakarotto tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos

- Ezined, yo soy el que no es digno de estar a tu lado – dijo gentilmente

- ¿Qué?

- te deje con mi hijo en camino y hui como un cobarde.

- Kakarotto, fue MI decisión en terminar con esto

- ¡pero no fue la mía! Yo… quería quedarme a tu lado, ver a mi hijo crecer, convertirse en un hombre y vivir mi vida contigo.

-… - Ezined sintió como sus manos eran tomadas con cariño por las de él, el hombre frente a ella no pudo evitar darle un beso en el dorso de estas.

- esa noche fue muy importante para mí, no me importa lo que eso significo para otros. Esa fue la única vez que me he sentido vivo y autentico, sin mentiras, sin mascaras. Solo tú y yo.

- ¿pero qué dices?

- solo la verdad, verdad que viene de aquí – colocando las manos de ella sobre su pecho. – y es lo único que me une a ti y lo seguirá haciendo por toda la eternidad.

- la eternidad es efímera, nada dura para siempre

- pero si el amor.

-…

Ezined se dejó guiar por los brazos de Kakarotto y la llevo al comedor para que la mujer y él comieran un poco, sentándose juntos, aunque para Ezined era algo irreal estar ahí, con alimento en su paladar, el agua refrescando su garganta…

_Quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento_

_no tiene lógica el argumento_

_a veces la vida es así_

_tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma_

_tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma_

_aún no pudimos concebir que_

_el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fue el error que viviré para siempre_

Terminada la comida, ninguno comió mucho, el reciente encuentro los emociono, pero también los inquieto. Kakarotto noto la mirada perdida de Ezined.

- ¿estás bien? – estas bien

- sí, estoy algo cansada

- deberías estar en cama

-… no, quiero… despejar mi mente un poco. Siento que si duermo… las pesadillas me seguirán

- … - Kakarotto se levantó de su asiento y le tomo de la mano nuevamente para llevarla a la piscina y que descansara sus pies en el agua. Después de unos minutos, Ezined ya se sentía más relajada, Kakarotto no dejaba de verla, ahora estaba más hermosa que antes… su figura ahora se veía más definida, su cabello brillante, su expresión de total paz… sus pies lo llevaron a estar cerca de ella.

- está fresca, mis pies se sienten mejor – comento Ezined al mover sus pies dentro del agua.

- estas más hermosa que cuando te conocí – comento inconscientemente, lo que atrajo la atención de Ezined, sonrojándola, pero trato de conservar su tranquilidad y miro de nuevo el agua que mojaba sus pies y se levantó, notando como el vestido de seda se movía con gracia.

- Kakarotto

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Quién me cambio de ropa?

-… - el hombre no respondió solo desvió la mirada.

- Kakarotto, fuiste tú ¿verdad?

-mmm… no te puedo negar esa respuesta, después de todo estabas algo… no muy presentable

- abusivo y pervertido – dijo traviesamente

- ¡momento! ¡Ezined! ¡no fue mi intención desde un principio!

- ahh… entonces ¿ya tenías planeado desnudarme?

- ¡pues si pero…! ¡no!

- jajaja… hacia mucho que no me reía

- te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa en tus labios.

- ¿estas seduciéndome?

- mmmm… tal vez.

Sus labios por fin se encontraron en un beso apasionado y que reclamaban aquella cavidad con ansias, pronto Kakarotto acaricio la cintura y cadera de la mujer por encima de la ropa, lo que provoco gemidos sueva atrapados entre besos. Las firmes manos del hombre siguieron acariciando la piel expuesta, brazos, cuello, las mejillas que tenían un tono rosado, el cual hacia que la mujer se sintiera deseada por aquel hombre.

Pronto Ezined se liberó de los aprensivos labios que la aprisionaban en fuertes y apasionados besos sobre su piel, dirigiendo sus propias manos en caricias sutiles en el rostro del hombre, delineando centímetro de ese rostro, Kakarotto no dejaba de sonreír… realmente se sentía vivo de nuevo como su alma hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela y ahora que la tenía cerca no la dejaría, nunca más.

- ¿estás jugando? – pregunto Kakarotto

- mmm… tal vez – sonriendo con una sonrisa traviesa

- bien, ¿Qué opinas de esto?!

- ¿Qué?

Ambos cayeron al agua, ambos empezaron a reír, abrazados mientras nadaban… como su fueran niños jugando en el agua, adolescentes compartiendo cómplices besos y caricias, amantes que hacían resbalar la ropa que ambos tenían… solo necesitaban el calor de sus pieles al contacto.

_Cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_cómo sería_

La piel de Ezined se estremeció cuando el hombre comenzó a besarle el cuello y deslizaba sus manos sobre sus espalda desnuda, sin duda un momento erótico para ambos. Ambos se miraron, no necesitaban más palabras…

Los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse, las caricias fueron más fuertes y que quitaban el aliento.

- Ezined… ya no aguanto

- …

- debo…

Ezined sintió como ella callo en una cama, la cual tenía sabanas de un rojo carmín, se preguntó cómo llegaron ahí, pero la verdad es que no quería pensar… no necesitaba pensar, solo debía sentir el cuerpo del hombre que la marco como mujer y que ahora no abandonaría nunca más.

Ambos pararon los besos para recobrar el aliento perdido, algunas gotas de agua combinado con el sudor de sus cuerpos presentes en sus pieles era un elixir afrodisiaco, hacia parecer que ambos no se detendrían hasta saciar su sed.

- no sabes lo mucho que he esperado en volver a vivir así

- Kakarotto…

- te amo, te amo Ezined. No me importa lo que tengamos que pasar, la haremos juntos.

-… - acaricio el pelo mojado de Kakarotto – ¿Por qué siempre haces que acceda solo a ti?

- por me amas tanto como yo a ti.

-… supongo que tienes razón

- entonces… ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dejamos llevar?

Ambos volvieron a besarse… no paso mucho tiempo para las piernas de Ezined rodearan la cadera de Kakarotto y él dirigiera los brazos de Ezined alrededor de su cuello para besarla por el cuello, poco a poco los besos descendieron por su pecho, abdomen, su vientre…

Largos y fuertes suspiros invadían la habitación, no había necesidad de alguien se atreviera a exclamar lo que estaban haciendo, ambos no necesitaban explicaciones o razones para no seguir, solo eran ellos dos… sin ataduras, aunque en la mente de Ezined el miedo al reproche hizo que su cuerpo actuara según la moral y la razón, alejando un poco a Kakarotto.

_Por culpa del miedo o el abandono_

_sinceramente no sabía como_

_apostar un beso contra la eternidad_

_quizás soy la culpable de este destino_

_y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo_

_no te dejaría escapar_

_el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fue el error que viviré para siempre_

- ¿Qué pasa Ezined? – pregunto confundido Kakarotto.

- estoy asustada, no quiero que esto termine, pero no quiero que…

- shh… - coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de la mujer, para indicarle que ya no hablara mas – ya no tengas miedo, Ezined. Ya no hay más barreras, ya no hay daño colateral, solo somos tu y yo… nada más.

-…

- te amo, Ezined.

-… yo también

Ezined pudo sentir un dolor agudo que la invadía, pero que la llenaba de placer… no pudo evitar apretar las sabanas entre sus puños, el hombre beso los labios de la mujer para distraerla y unas dulces caricias por la cintura y cadera de la mujer, arrancando suspiros.

Kakarotto

- shhh… déjamelo a mí…. – un sonriente Kakarotto no puede evitar sonreír mas al ver como Ezined trataba de tomar la "iniciativa"

- ahhh…. – la mujer hizo su cabeza hacia atrás

- no te dejare ir… no, nunca más. Eres mía y yo completamente tuyo

- si, lo soy… soy tuya, solo tuya.

_Cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_cómo seria_

_Soñar sin sentir dudas_

_cómo sería_

_respirar sin desesperación_

_cómo sería_

_jamás preguntar quizás_

_cómo sería_

Ninguno de los dos amantes dejaba de sentir las mismas sensaciones, querían que durara toda la eternidad, ambos como un solo ser… la unión de almas que representaba la perfección y la creación, movimiento sutiles y besos profundos… las lágrimas de una mujer en plena entrega y los escalofríos del hombre en la cumbre del éxtasis. Fuertes caricias por la espalda que podía sentir Kakarotto y besos que marcaban la piel de Ezined.

- Ezined, no es por preocuparte pero… tenemos un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- no nos cansamos, no necesitamos recuperar tanto la respiración, pudiéramos seguir sin estar cansados.

-eso me recuerda que a veces las relaciones entre saiyajin son… así

- mmm… ¿conoces alguna pareja que fuese asa?

-… mis padres, ellos… podían durar… bastante tiempo.

- mmm… creo que nosotros seremos peores que ellos.

- ¿tú crees?

- claro que si

Ambos amantes se volvieron a besar, era un momento único, no había más que decir… o al menos eso ellos creían.

- ¡GOKU MAS TE VALES QUE SALGAS AHORA! – se escuchó un peculiar voz afuera de la habitación, asustando a Kakarotto y confundiendo a Ezined.

**BUA! BUENO, TERMINO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA CON ESTE ESPECIAL PROMETIDO, TAMBIEN COMUNICAR QUE EL CAPITULO 7 DE MI OTRO FIC SE SUBIRA EN LA SEMANA, ASI QUE ATENTOS! **


	2. DIFICILES DECISIONES (parte 2)

DIFICILES DECISIONES (parte 2)

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Ambos saiyajins no sabían que pensar, para Eziend su vida había dado un giro inesperado, estaba en el paraíso, luego atrapada en un lúgubre lugar y por último, pero no menos importante, en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Pero algo le decía que sería solo el comienzo de sus problemas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Ezined

- oh no, ya llegaron – dijo Kakarotto asustado

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto confusa Ezined

- vístete Ezined, a él no le va a gustar que te traje aquí. – Kakarotto se levantó de la cama y tomo ropa del armario que consistía en una camisa blanca con pantalones negros.

- mi ropa esta mojada y no está aquí – comento Ezined, mientras cubría su desnudez con una sábana.

- hay ropa en ese armario, me adelanto. – salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

- bien.

Ezined se vistió con un nuevo vestido azul celeste de un estilo griego, también se puso unas sandalias de tacón bajo, se arregló el pelo. Viéndose al espejo, pudo notar que ahora se sentía algo extraña, su silueta era más esterilizada… se sentía muy rara usando un vestido de ese tono y estilo, Ezined suspiro porque no había ropa en la que sintiera cómoda. Salió de la habitación y encontró a su pareja con dos personas extrañas, una con forma de un ¿perro? Y el otro con una personalidad… ¿infantil?

- buenas… tardes – pronuncio Ezined dudando la hora del día.

-… ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el que parecía un perro

- ella es mi… ¿pareja? – contesto Kakarotto con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- ohhhh, que lindo! Ella es la hermosa dama que nos contaste ¿verdad?- dijo el otro

- si, Wiss. Su nombre es Ezined, es la mujer que elegí. – dijo Kakarotto presentando a la elegante mujer.

- es hermosa, sin duda. Bills, no has dicho nada. – dijo Wiss mirando al ¿hombre perro?

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? –dijo con molestia - Que aplauda a este torpe por traer a una mujer a MI templo y por si fuera poco, comportarse como un adolescente que aprovecha el hospedaje de humildemente le damos.

- ohhh… - expreso Wiss como si las palabras de Bills le hicieran darse cuenta de algo importante y con una pose dramática – es cierto, señor Goku, usted ha aprovechado este "humilde" hogar con la visita de su novia – saco un pañuelo y dramatizo llanto – ¡mami, esta triste! Este "muchachito" se han convertido en un rebelde sin causa! BUAAAA!

(ladynaomi89: alguien recordó a Milk, jijiji)

- *¿mami?* - pensaron al unísono Ezined, Kakarotto y Bills, con una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

- … ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Ezined antes de perder la paciencia.

- ellos son… Bills y Wiss, son dioses. – presento Kakarotto, sintiéndose extraño por que el hombre al que habia llamado Wiss todavía lloraba y el otro miraba fastidiado por la situación.

- ¿son Dioses? – repitió insegura Ezined - se ven peor que niños – susurro

- ¡escuche eso, niña! – exclamo Bills señalando a Ezined

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida Ezined.

-Ezined, ten cuidado con lo que dices. – le pidió Kakarotto

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida.

- tranquilos, señorita Ezined, señor Goku. No se deben preocupar por Bills, después de todo el señor Goku fue quien la trajo aquí ¿no es verdad? Aunque quisiera saber por qué – dijo calmadamente Wiss, lo que sorprendió a Ezined.

- bueno, no sé cómo explicárselos…

- yo estaba en el paraíso, yo… había muerto al dar a luz a… mi hijo-al decir esto Eziend, Bills sonrió, como si estuviera feliz por la noticia de un heredero por parte de Kakarotto -Conocí a alguien en ese momento, pensé que era buena y confié en ella pero…

- resulto ser un enemigo ¿no es así?

- si…

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-…

*********FLASH BACK********

- jijiji, me pregunto… ¿Qué significa Ezined?

-¡! –

Yuzuri solo empezó a reírse, eso molesto a Ezined.

- ¿Qué significa? – repitió Ezined. la pregunta le intrigo, ni ella misma sabia el significado de esas palabras, más bien ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? -…no… no lo sé – respondió ella finalmente

- jijiji

- no quiero hablar contigo – trato de alejarse de Yuzuri, pero la mano de la joven le detuvo.

…

- ¿acaso… te sientes culpable? – pregunto Yuzuri

- … - Ezined se quedó sin palabras.

- oh, vamos estas asustada por que… te atreviste a meterte con un hombre CASADO y por si fuera poco tu hijo debe cargar con tu culpa – la voz de Yuzuri cambio, pronto Ezined sintió una siniestra presencia.

- digamos Ezined que… has sido una mujer que realmente detestable, no puedo creer que alguien como tu representaras una amenaza, primero por tu ridícula familia y ahora con tu descendencia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡deja de hacerte la inocente! ¡ese bastardo será un guerrero que es un estorbo!

- …

- debo decir que los estúpidos kaiohsamas han hecho un gran trabajo protegiéndote desde que estabas embarazada, pero ahora que tu estas muerta, podremos hacer que caigas en nuestras manos ¡Jajajaj…! ¡por fin podremos terminar con esta guerra!

- ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

- ohhh…. Ezined, no me digas que… ¿ya me olvídate? – se acercó peligrosamente a Ezined, quien trataba de mantenerse segura, pero algo dentro de su alma se quebraba.

…

- tu… - dijo Ezined

- claro, claro – suspiro – no puedo culparte, eras una insolente chiquilla… lograste que el gran General Auricus se pusiera en contra de nuestro Amo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- tu sangre pura de Saiyajin.

- ¿Qué?

- tu sangre representa el poder divino y con ese poder vas a ayudarnos.

- ¡jamás!

- tranquila, mi pequeña niña. No temas, tu vida por fin tendrá algo de utilidad, después de todo no ibas a ser la "elegida".

*********FIN DEL FLASH BACK********

- ¿Ezined? – Ezined salió de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kakarotto llamándola, él parecía estar preocupado.

-… - Ezined no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada.

- ¿señorita Ezined? – llamo esta vez Wiss.

-… yo… no sé, fue tan extraños, esa mujer… parecía conocerme pero yo… no recuerdo… es como si algo bloqueara mis recuerdos – dijo Ezined poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

- Ezined ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- ohhh, ya entiendo. Parece ser que lo que decían los Kaiohsamas era ciertos Bills.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confundida Ezined

- pues claro, Wiss. No podía esperar poco de "esos" tipos. – dijo Bills

- hablen claro! – exclamo Ezined.

- discúlpenos, señorita Ezined. Sé que no debemos hablar así y más en su presencia, me disculpa humildemente – al decir esto hizo una reverencia, lo que asombro a Kakarotto y a Ezined – puede confiar en nosotros. Después de todo, hace mucho que "nosotros" esperábamos conocerla, señorita Ezined, no señorita Ezined HEBANS.

- ¿Qué? – aquellas palabras era como si hubiesen taladrado en el cerebro de Ezined… las mismas imágenes que aparecieron cuando Yuzuri le pregunto si la recordaba, haciéndola sentir dolor. Lo que provoco que perdiera fuerza en sus piernas, las cuales no podían sostenerla más… Kakarotto la sostuvo entre sus brazos… eso fue lo último que su antes de caer desmayada.

…

…

Su cuerpo parecía estar relajado pero se sentía cansada y con una molestia en la cabeza, perezosamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su lado a Kakarotto, quien estaba sentado en la cama donde había despertado ella de su ensueño después de haber sido rescatada por su pareja. Cuando Kakarotto se dio cuenta de que su mujer estaba ya despierta no dudo en mirarla para saber que realmente estaba bien.

En ese momento entraron en la habitación Wiss y Bills, Ezined aún se sentía mal como para soportar más palabrería que ella no entendía.

- me alegro que este bien. Señorita.

-… - Ezined solo desvió la mirada.

- veo que no tiene modales esta mujer – comento Bills - ¿acaso no estas agradecida por que te dejamos pasar toda la noche en este templo?

-¿eso debería agradarme? – pregunto con sarcasmo Ezined mirando fieramente a ambos Dioses. Lo que molesto a Bills, pero fue detenido por Wiss.

- sentimos que se sintiera asi – dijo Wiss – no sabíamos que usted haya bloqueado sus recuerdos de lo que le paso a su familia. Aunque no es de extrañar, inclusive yo trate de localizarla sin mucho éxito.

-¿localizar a Ezined? – pregunto Kakarotto

- si, su poder y posición era muy importante conservar en el anonimato, aunque claro solo pocas personas sabían de aquella verdad.

- explíquense, por favor. – ya más tranquila, decidida a salir de sus dudas y tal vez del enigma de su vida.

-… hace mucho tiempo, hubo una familia que fue considerada como la más cercana a los dioses, esa familia vivía todas sus generaciones en la oscuridad, sin que nadie supiera de su existencia. Los miembros de la familia eran especiales y únicos, tenía habilidades nunca antes vistas por la humanidad, pero también fuera objeto de la ambición de personas con poder en el gobierno y militar. Esa familia eran los HEBANS.

-cuente de ellos – dijo Ezined

- la familia Hebans es una de la más antiguas familias existentes con un poder divino otorgado por un Dios absoluto.-dijo Bills y miro a Kakarotto – Goku ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando peleamos?

- ¿eh? – dijo Kakarotto - ¿sobre lo demás Dioses?

- si, como te dije yo soy el mas débil a consideración de los otros 12, pero el que está encima de los doce es la pura creación, un Dios que es todo lo contrario de nosotros, es omnipotente y omnipresente, lo que nos falta a los demás. Esa presencia le otorgo a la familia de tu mujer el poder de gobernar y con cada generación ese poder se fortalecía, hasta llegar a la más reciente líder, Megumi Hebans.

-¿mi madre?

- sí, su madre era la joya de la familia antes que usted naciera claro y mucho antes que escapara de la Tierra, que fue su hogar por 16 años. – dijo Wiss – yo conocí personalmente a su madre, era una mujer con agallas pero delicada. Aunque estaba siempre escondida antes los ojos del mundo, el mundo que ella creaba a su alrededor siempre estaba llena de luz.

-… yo… casi no la recuerdo muy bien, era muy pequeña cuando ella murió, mi padre me decía que yo era idéntica a ella y más por sus ojos… ¿Cómo la conoció?

- lamentablemente no puedo decirlo, pero si puedo decir que el día en que la conocí y Bills también, ese día decidí proteger a su familia, es por ello que cuando supimos del ataque a su familia decidimos saber lo que paso. Hasta ahora no sabemos los detalles, la familia simplemente desapareció en las sombras.

- usted dijo que mis padres se fueron a otro planeta, dígame ¿Dónde yo nací y donde se quedó mi familia?

- este planeta es la comunidad principal de los dioses donde la mayoría de ellos reencarnan, estoy hablando de la Tierra.

- ¿yo nací en la Tierra? – dijo Ezined sin creerlo, también Kakarotto estaba mudo por la revelación, eso significa que Ezined estaba muy cerca de él y, aun así, el destino no les permitió conocerse hasta mucho tiempo después. Si hubiese conocido a Ezined tal vez él…

- sí, usted seguramente no lo recuerda, por lo que me contaron usted tenia, escasamente 2 años de vida.

-…

- desgraciadamente la vida no fue tan maravillosa, por que un miembro de la familia estuvo obsesionada con usted, hasta intento secuestrarla para convertirla en un futuro cercano en su esposa.

- ¿Qué?

- debo decir que hubo intentos, el más conocido fue el de un hombre llamado Auricus, poco después y por causas desconocidas ese hombre juro por su vida que la protegería.

- Auricus… ella también lo menciono, dijo que era un General… que yo… conseguí que él traicionara a su amo.

-… si, es correcto. Pero señorita, lo que provoco que usted y su familia escapara de la Tierra fue por ese hombre que ahora se resguarda en las sombras y tratara de seguirle el paso a usted y a su recién nacido hijo.

- … no puede ser… ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo frustrada mientras apretaba sus manos, Kakarotto se sentó a su lado para tranquilizarla.

-usted no tiene la culpa, además esto ya se predijo hace mucho. – comento indiferente Bills.

-…

- ¿Qué hará señorita?

- quiero… quiero… quiero ver a mi hijo y a Sett, tengo…. Tengo que hacer algo para protegerlos.

- es tu ESTADO no creo que puedas hacer mucho – comentó Bills

- …

- ¿olvidas que estas muerta y que solo porque eres de una familia noble se te permitió conservar tu cuerpo?

-…

- pero puede haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer – comento Bills

- ¿Qué es?

- si hacemos que ellos estén unido con la bendición de un Dios, entonces Enma-Daiohsama no podrá evitar que ella regrese al otro mundo ¿no lo crees Wiss? –viendo suspicazmente a la pareja, MUY interesado en ellos.

- ¿unirnos?

- ¿Por qué no se casan? – pregunto Bills

-¿Qué?

- sí, sería maravilloso

-… pero… yo no puedo…

- ¿Por qué, señorita?

- porque Kakarotto está casado con una humana, yo no puedo…

- oh, vamos. No pongas excusas, el señor Goku era un niño, aparte que… ustedes ya consumaron su matrimonio, aunque sea de la manara saiyajin.

-… - ambos se miraron y bajaron la mirada avergonzados

- jijiji, como me lo imagine – comento sonriente Wiss – bueno, supongo que debemos retirarnos, ustedes deben hablar mucho.

Ambos llevaron sus manos a sus nucas y efectivamente, la noche es que ambos compartieron el lecho, por instinto, marcaron sus cuerpos como señal que una perfecta unión de hombre y mujer siendo guerreros saiyajins y eso imponía más que un par de argollas en los dedos, era un promesa y un juramento de sangre… prefecta combinación para ser saiyajins.

- ya estamos casados, me siento extraña

- yo también, lo siento.

- toda mi vida creí en algo y ahora…

- no te preocupes, todo estará bien, pronto iremos por nuestro hijo y Sett. Ezined, te amo

-… yo también- ambos se dieron un largo y suave beso, que acabo en que se acostaron en la cama, poco a poco termino en

…

Afuera de la habitación, Bills y Wiss caminaron lejos de la misma para no escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la misma. Ambos parecioan en sus propios pensamientos, especialmente Bills.

- ¿preocupado Bills? – pregunto Wiss al intrigarse por el silencio de Dios que era su alumno.

- no que va, estay MUY satisfecho con lo que ha pasado, a pesar que tenía otro comportamiento.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- debo decir que no me lo esperaba, cuando pelee contra Goku, le advertí que no tuviera más hijos, parece que mi consejo no lo tomo en serio.

- no, Bills. Yo creo que si lo considero, pero incluso para él hubo algo que no se esperó.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto curioso

- que se enamorara de alguien que comparte el mismo sentimiento de pelea y lo único que la diferencia es que ella tiene más inteligencia que el señor Goku.

- ja, supongo que tienes razón. Pero ahora estoy más interesado en ese pequeño heredero de los Hebans y de Goku, mmm… un varón, es excelente partido.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?

- en algo muy provechoso, parece ser que pronto entrare nuevamente en acción. Entrenar al hijo de Goku será un pasatiempo para mí, convertirlo en el más grande guerrero será un reto y yo, por supuesto, podre imponer mi voluntad en el universo, así como el de los otros dioses. Si es un varon será el heredero principal de los Hebans.

- ohhh, tienes planes muy buenos, Bills, pero considera que te tienes que andar con cuidado. No queremos que la señorita se enfade y quiera matarte por ello.

- ja, la hembra no será un problema, aunque sea una Hebans aún no tiene los poderes para detenerme.

- no la subestimes, es muy posible que con lo que ha pasado tenga más agallas para superarse a sí misma y volverse fuerte, no olvides que su sangre fue lo que le provoco que la secuestraran del paraíso.

***********UN MES DESPUES************

Abriendo sus ojos ante un nuevo día en su nuevo "hogar", noto que estaba sola en la cama y no vio a su compañero en la habitación, pero si una nota al lado de ella, esta decía:

"_FUI A ENTRENAR CON BILLS, TE VERE EN LA TARDE. KAKAROTTO"_

Ezined suspiro, nuevamente se había quedado dormida para poder entrenar. Según Wiss era de lo más normal, hacia unas escasas semanas que revivió y se sentía terriblemente cansada, luego y como Wiss le aconsejo, contrajeron nupcias para evitar que Ezined volviera al otro mundo. La ceremonia fue corta... los testigos fueron los Kaiohsamas, el Kaioh del norte fue el padrino del novio, el Kaioh del este y oeste estaban llorando por la boda. La Kaioh del sur era la que acompaño a la novia al altar, muchos no se imaginaron que la novia se viera más hermosa. Ezined estaba vestida con un vestido de novia que esterilizaba su figura con los hombros descubiertos, su cabello recogido con una tiara de diamantes, aretes y brazaletes de diamante y zafiro, su maquillaje era más marcado por unos labios pintados de color rosado. Los Supremos Kaiohsamas también fueron invitados y ninguno se asombró lo que estaban a punto de ser testigos, lo sabían en el momento que Ezined estuvo embarazada y ahora el hijo de ambos estaba destinado a la grandeza. Dicha grandeza solo llegaría hasta que el pequeño heredero creciera.

La recepción de los esposos fue especial, mucha comida y por primera vez un suave baile, sonrisas y besos cortos. Al término, en la noche la primera noche como esposos, Kakarotto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cargaba a Ezined, se sentía vivo de nuevo y más enamorado de la mujer que despertó su verdadero yo. Entre besos y caricias era una nueva marca que dejaba en la piel de su esposa y la declaraba como suya, pero también los insistentes rasguños en la espalda del saiyajin provocados por la mujer le hacía entender que ella tenía el mismo derecho sobre él. Lo que asusto a Bills y a Wiss no fue que pasaran toda una semana juntos, sino en cómo dejaron la habitación… completamente destrozada y una irreconocible cama…

Ambos Dioses optaron por darles una habitación más grande y una cama más grande y más resistente…

Kakarotto no dejaba de atenderla y estar a su lado, aunque eso siempre le causaba problemas con Bills por que se olvidaba de los entrenamientos y solo se dedicaba a andar como pez besucón con su esposa, algo que le causaba gracia a Wiss, pero que se alegraba por la felicidad vivida en el templo.

Ezined se levantó de la cama y se puso un nuevo vestido de color azul marino sencillo y cortó, fue a la cocina y tomo algo de fruta, pero al comerla comenzó a sentirse extraña, ignoro el primer bocado y siguió comiendo, el malestar volvió con más intensidad y Ezined corrió al baño y vomito.

En ese momento llego Kakarotto, ya que Bills tuvieron que ir a otro lugar muy lejos y no quería que él fuera testigo, eso le dio mala espina a Kakarotto, pero Bills lo tranquilizo diciéndole que era para mantener a su hijo a salvo. Escucho ruidos extraños en el baño fue a donde se producían esos ruidos y vio que Ezined estaba vomitando.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kakarotto preocupado y se acercó a Ezined, ella ya había terminado y vio a su marido a los ojos.

- estoy bien, pero creo que comí algo que me cayó mal.

- qué extraño, la comida no esta pasada.

- no sé, tal vez porque fui revivida.

- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- no, aunque… ¿puedes traerme el bolso de la habitación?

- bien – fue a la habitación y trajo un bolso, Ezined lo tomo y empezó a buscar algo, se detuvo repentinamente. - ¿Qué?

-… hace un mes…

- ¿Ezined?

- … no… no tenido mi periodo de fertilidad o ¿ya paso?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- es que no recuerdo mi último periodo de fertilidad, hemos tenido relaciones sin cuidarnos y…

- Ezined, me estas asustando.

- creo… que yo… estoy… embarazada

-…

-…

-…¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamo Kakarotto sorprendido y al mismo tiempo asustado.

**********CUATRO MESES DESPUES***********

La noticia del embarazo de Ezined causó revuelo entre los Kaiohsamas, quienes estaban muy emocionados por la noticia, muchos apostaban que sería otro varón, aunque el pequeño Cort de DOS AÑOS aún era cuidado por Sett, el "hermano" de Ezined, Ezined se dio cuenta que perdió dos valiosos años de crecimiento de su hijo… dos años pasaron rápidamente en el paraíso y sin darse cuenta, se lamentó por eso, rezaba todos los días para que le permitieran por fin verlo. Las deidades esperaban que pronto él viviera al lado de sus padres. Ahora con la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia Hebans ahora era más probable una descendencia digna de los saiyajins… se respiraba tanta paz y felicidad en el aire que la pareja de esposos no quería que acabara, aunque querían ya ver a la familia reunida.

Ezined estaba acostada en uno de los sillones de lo que parecía una extensa sala mientras leía un libro acerca de la maternidad, cuando estuvo embarazada por primera vez de Cort, no pudo disfrutar su estado por mucho tiempo porque no tenía tanto apoyo como ahora, dos Dioses y su marido estaban al lado de ella. Le sorprendía que no se volviera temperamental o triste, miraba su vientre y podía sentir como el pequeño crecía y se movía dentro de ella, deseaba ya poder conocerlo y también presentarlo ante su hijo.

- Ezined -

- hola Kakarotto – el hombre se acerca a su esposa y le saluda con un beso – llegaste temprano

- quería verte pronto – volvió a besarla – te extrañaba a ti y a mi futuro hijo. – se sentó la lado de Ezined y puso su manos sobre el abultado vientre de su mujer.

- mmm… parece ser que quieres disfrutar estos momentos – comento sonriente.

- claro, soy el hombre más envidiado del universo por tener a la mujer más bella y fuerte –dijo entre besos cortos – además no pude estar contigo cuando tenías a Cort, desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos pero…

- tienes que terminar con tu entrenamiento con Bills – interrumpió Ezined – lo sé, pero debemos ser pacientes. Yo solo espero que Cort y Sett estén bien.

- me dijeron los Supremos Kaiohsamas que si, no ha habido problema.

Ezined solo suspiro, mientras veía como su esposo acariciaba su vientre muy atento a todo detalle sobre este. Pero su mirada comenzó a cambiar a una mas seria, lo que preocupo a Ezined.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la mujer.

- es extraño, puedo sentir el ki de nuestro hijo, pero esta ¿dividido?

- ¿Qué?

- no sé muy bien, pero puedo sentir dos presencia.

-…- Ezined fijo su vista en su vientre y también noto la "anormalidad" de su hijo, pero después de pensarlo mucho, Ezined por fin encontró la respuesta a la "inusual" situación, empezó a reir, lo que le extraño a su pareja – no es nada extraño, Kakrotto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-mmm… digamos que hay ciertas situaciones únicas en la que una mujer no solo espera a un solo hijo.

- no entiendo, Ezined

- jiji – acerco el rostro de su marido para besarlo con ternura, a lo que él respondió, Ezined miro con tanta alegría y felicidad al hombre que tenía enfrente de ella – mi amor, estoy esperando GEMELOS

- ¡¿GEMELOS?! – exclamo sorprendido – es decir ¿dos? ¿Dos bebes?

- si, es un extraño caso, nunca había escuchado que los saiyajin pudieran tener gemelos. Pero mi padre una vez me comento que los terrícolas pueden tener ese tipo de división celular durante la concepción.

-… ah… - dijo sin entender muy bien lo que decía su pareja – pero no puedo creer que sean dos, es decir, es mucho. No me estoy quejando es decir estoy sorprendido, voy a tener dos hijos más y al mismo tiempo.

- y van a ser idénticos.

- ¿idénticos? Ezined estoy preocupado ¿Qué haremos si son idénticos a mi? Cort se va volver loco.

- ni que lo digas. Pero es una posibilidad muy grande.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda suceder ahora?

- lo peor que puedes saber ahora es que serán niñas. – dijo un sonriente Bills

-¡¿SON NIÑAS?!

***********CUATRO MESES DESPUES***************

¿alguien le había advertido a Kakarotto lo que le iba a pasar al tener gemelas?... nadie, si bien, su educación fue muy escasa y no entendía sobre muchas cosas y más las femeninas… al tener a sus otros hijos, Goha y Goten no le era muy difícil entender su naturaleza, el ser un guerrero y nada más, no tenía el mismo interés al sexo femenino aunque sus dos hijos lo presentaran tan tempranamente, aun así era entendible. Ahora, en esos momentos, cuando Bills entro a la sala declarando que Ezined tendría dos niñas era algo que nunca le había pasado por la mente… ¿Cómo debía tratar a una niña? Sin duda las mujeres eran más delicadas y más frustrantes de entender y más siendo saiyajins ¿Cómo iba a ser un buen padre al tener dos hijas?

Ezined noto la frustración y la preocupación de su marido y decidió hablar con él acerca de su vida mucho antes de conocerlo a él y la creación de Sett.

- no deberías preocuparte, Kakarotto. Tdo estará bien

- es que… no es lo mismo tener hijos varones a tener mujeres. No sé cómo actuare con ellas.

-mmm… mi padre… mi padre tampoco sabia

- ¿Qué?

- yo solo viví con mi mamá dos años, los cuales no puedo recordar bien. Después… mi madre murió y mi padre entro en una depresión que… logro salir después de cinco largos años, mismo que… sufrí mucho. Mi padre se la vivía en su laboratorio y a veces no me atendía, yo empecé a ser independiente. Cuando tenía 15 años, yo era una de las guerreras más reconocidas en el planeta Ohzaru, pero eso no me importaba, lo único que importaba para mí era el estar en casa a tiempo para ver a mi padre. Siempre lo veía dormido en el escritorio de su laboratorio, haciendo no sé qué cosa, pero estaba tranquila. Todo marchaba de alguna forma bien, hasta ese día.

- ¿Qué paso?

- … - Ezined suspiro – el día en que casi muero, fue un día como cualquier otro, termine mi entrenamiento temprano, no tenía nada que hacer, mi padre estaba afuera, dijo que se vería con alguien… esa persona no era otro que el doctor Makigero, en ese momento yo no sabía que mi padre conocería a ese loco. Yo estaba sola en casa, me quede dormida y sin darme cuenta alguien había entrado en mi habitación y se acercó a mí.

Al ori esas palabras, Kakarotto no le agrado escucharlas… presentía algo malo.

-… intento someterme, pero pude defenderme…. Aunque no me esperaba que me inyectara algo para adormecerme, intento violarme… mi mente estaba en blanco, no supe que paso hasta que pude despertar y mi padre estaba a mi lado en el planeta Pital. Él me comento que un saiyajin que tenía una terrible fama entro a nuestra casa, pero que él lo mato… los saiyajins del planeta lo habían excluido por que no podía adaptarse a nuestra nueva forma de vida, así que no hubo ningún reclamo. Ese hombre siempre se me quedaba viendo y me alagaba por mis habilidades y se me propuso para ser mi compañero, pero lo rechace en muchas ocasiones.

- ahora entiendo por qué… TODOS los hombres estaban muy interesados en ti.

- si, yo… era algo "llamativa" para otros hombres… supuse que ese fue el por qué mi padre creo a Sett. Kakarotto, sé que es difícil para ti acostumbrarte a esto pero… quiero que no te reprimas por ser quien eres, mi padre le costó trabajo entender como soy y por qué siempre solía ser tan solitaria. Pero tú, eres el hombre que amo y no quiero que nuestras hijas se sientan excluida por ti

- claro que no será así, Ezined. Ahora que escucho más de ti, estoy convencido que eres la mujer que amo… eres perfecta para mí – ambos se besaron nuevamente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- me vino una contracción, debe…. ¡ah!

- Ezined?

- me siento muy mal – respiro agitadamente – me duele mucho.

- espera, te llevare con el Supremo Kaiohsama.

…

En un instante, Kakarotto llego al planeta Supremo, ya que no había nadie en el templo para que le ayudara en el estado de su esposa.

- señor Goku – Kakarotto aliviado en ver al joven Supremo Kaiohsama, acompañado por aquellos "mapaches espaciales".

- ayúdenme! – exclamo Kakarotto dirigiéndose con él.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el mapache adulto.

- Ezined empezó a quejarse de dolor.

- déjeme ver – el joven Supremo Kaiohsama puso su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer – no puedo creerlo, la señorita Ezined acaba de romper la fuente y ya va dar a luz.

-¿Qué?

- tranquilícese, señor Goku. Aunque no lo parezca tengo experiencia en esto. – el joven le pidió a los mapaches que trajeran lo necesario para el parto, Kakarotto acostó en la hierba a Ezined, mientras el joven se acomodaba para recibir a los bebes, también llegaron los mapaches espaciales con toallas y agua caliente. En ese momento llego el anciano Supremo y casi le da un infarto al saber que el torpe de Goku trajo a su esposa y estaba dando a luz en territorio divino. Pero debido a la delicada situación tuvo que callar sus reclamos hacia el saiyajin y ayufar en el parto.

- ¿Por qué se adelantó?- se preguntó Kakarotto sosteniendo la mano de su esposa.

- porque las gemelas sienten peligro, ellas acaban de sentir al hombre que van tras ellas. – en ese momento llegaron Bills y Wiss, ambos muy serios.

- no entiendo.

- señor Goku, es por eso que Bills había estado viajando por la galaxia de este, aparentemente el tipo que obligo a los padres de la señorita Ezined a irse de la Tierra, está cerca.

- ¿Cómo?

- por eso te dije Goku que no tuvieras más hijo, ahora no solo va tras tu hijo sino también el de las gemelas.

- no es posible – Kakarotto escucho un grito de su esposa que trataba de pujar para sacar a las gemelas - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! - grito Ezined y el llanto de dos bebes se escuchó, llamando la atención de Kakarotto y de los demás presentes, el joven Kaiohsama tenía en sus brazos a un bebe envuelta con una toalla blanca, con escosa cabello negro, mejilla rosadas y un fuerte llanto. El anciano Supremo también tenía en otro envoltorio blanco a la otra bebita.

…

*******DOS HORAS DESPUES**********

…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había sucedido?... esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Kakarotto, estaba más que preocupado, sus miedos eran cada vez más evidentes. Mientras cargaba a una de sus nenas y la otra permanecía en una cuna portátil que había traído el Supremo Kaiohsama.

- están bellísimas, Ezined – comento Kakarotto, Ezined estaba acostada aun en la hierba sonriendo por la tierna imagen de Kakarotto cargando a una de las gemelas y miraba a la otra, su mirada parecía expresar amor y orgullo.

- como sea, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, no tendremos otra después. – interrumpió Bills ante la escena.

- ¿Qué harán? – pregunto el anciano Supremo Kaiohsama

- iremos a atacar a ese tipo y si podemos, eliminarlo por completo. Ya no me permitiré más distracciones.

-… - Kakarotto solo miro a Bills, realmente estaba decidido en atacar.

- Goku, tú nos acompañaras – declaro Bills.

- no puedo, tengo que estar al lado de mis hija y de Ezined, ella aún está débil.

-mmm… ella puede acompañarnos – miro a la mujer con una mirada indiferente – después de todo ella está al mismo nivel que tu ¿no?

- señor Bills, no digas esas cosas. Ella acaba de dar a luz y lo peor es que fue de gemelas está muy débil

- Wiss puede curarla, como dije, no podemos esperar más tiempo. Si no hacemos algo en contra de eso hombre que trata de apoderarse del universo, tus hijos pagaran las consecuencias. Goku ten en cuenta eso ¿Qué vales más vida de tus hijos o atrapar a tu enemigo?

- ¿Qué demonios me están pidiendo?

- que dejes a tu hijas bajo el cuidado del supremo Kaiohsama, señor Goku. – dijo Wiss

-… claro que no! Ellas son MIS hijas y no las abandonare como a Cort.

- no tienes remedio, ese tipo ya los encontró y no me arriegare TODAVIA en intervenir en esta lucha.

-…

- Kakarotto… - llamo débilmente Ezined

- Ezined –viendo a las gemelas cargadas por el anciano y por el joven Kaiohsama - son hermosas, son igualitas a ti, Ezined

-… Cort era tu viva imagen y ahora estas hermosuras son como yo, soy feliz.

- claro, Cort, estará feliz por sus lindas hermanitas.

- si…-Kakarotto suspiro tratando de contener el llanto- no podemos, no…

- Kakarotto…

- son mis hijas, son lo más importante pero… no quiero peligren… jaja – rio con nerviosismo - ¿sabes, Ezined? En todo este tiempo, ambos no pudimos elegir algún nombre para nuestras hijas

-… es cierto, te diría que pensáramos en uno pero…

- yo ya los tengo, se me ocurrieron luego de ver en un libro y sus nombres será lo que más las identifiquen.

- Kayla –mirando a la pequeña que tenía en brazos - sé fuerte y siempre, siempre conserva tu sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que me mostraste a los poco minutos de que nacieras. Yo sé que será un día una gran mujer… la verdad no sé cómo decir esto. No me gustan las despedidas… -un nudo en la garganta se le creaba en Kakarotto y dejo a la pequeña Kayla en brazos del joven Supremo Kaiohsama , miro a la otra que estaba en la cuna y la cargo, Kayla en ese momento fue acostada en la cuna - Kristal… seguramente serás fuerte y con un gran carácter… responsable y siempre decidida.-dejo a Kristal en la cuna al lado de su hermana y Kakaortto las miro – Kayla, Kristal, yo quiero decirles que… se cuiden mucho, no se desvelen y coman para que sean sanas y muy fuertes, en eso… quiero que den su mayor esfuerzo y nunca se rindan. Si es posible sean muy listas, ya que no soy muy bueno en esas cosas y los estudios precisamente no fui nada de eso… hubo otra mujer que decía que los estudios son más importantes que las peleas. También tengan cuidado con los vicios, no son buenos, el alcohol solo les hace daño. Sean responsables y firmes en sus acciones y decisiones. Y por último… mmm… bueno, no soy tampoco bueno en esto, nunca pude dar este tipo de consejos a nadie, ni siquiera Gohan o a Goten y tal vez ni siquiera a Cort… pero… ustedes algún día van a crecer y es normal que se sientan atraídas por alguien, aunque quisiera que fuese "alguien" que sea fuerte y las haga felices, me conformare con que ustedes puedan elegirlo, soy un hombre y la verdad, yo me enamore de su madre con todo el corazón. Así que ustedes hagan lo mismo y… me gustaría decirles más cosas pero no tengo idea de cómo decirlas… las amo, al igual que su hermano, que espero que me perdone… siempre las cuidare aunque sea de lejos y siempre, siempre estaré junto a ustedes, aunque no puedan verme… mis pequeñas princesitas. – beso la frente de las pequeñas criaturas que sintieron aquel contacto y abrieron sus ojos… Kakarotto se maravilló, tenían los mismos ojos de su madre… era la perfección creada en el mundo físico, como un Dios que hubiese otorgado los mejores dones, la belleza, la fuerza, el poder…

Ahora y con el paso de los años aquellas gemelas se han crecido y son ahora han podido encontrar a su hermano mayor… los tres están listo para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo del pasado… muchas cosas aún no están claras y los tres esperan que pronto la verdad salga a la luz, aun cuando eso signifique que pierdan algo dentro de ellos…

**Kayla, Significado: Corona de laureles. De origen bíblico. Variante: Kaila, Kelila. Características: Es alegre, simpática y amable. Le gusta sobresalir en lo que hace y es perseverante cuando quiere alcanzar sus ideales.**

**Kristal, Significado: Variante de Christiana. Seguidor de Cristo. Origen: Inglés. Características: Siempre en búsqueda de la perfección, intentas lograr lo mejor en el menor tiempo posible, el costo no importa, el resultado es el rey. No tienes miedo a nada y enfrentas los retos del momento con inteligencia y sabiduría. Excelente para los negocios, gran capacidad para hacer dinero y conseguir tus metas**

**ACLARACION: algo que se me olvido decir es que, Cort tenía 18 años cuando se escribió " The Darkness In My Soul" entreno en la habitación del tiempo y al salir tenía 19 años, sus hermanas en esos momentos tendrían 16 años, así que al pasar dos años más dentro de mi historia, Cort tendría 21 años de andar deambulando (en el capítulo de recapitulación de mi otro fic) y paso otro año más en convivencia con sus hermanas y viviendo en la Tierra, por lo que ahora Cort tiene 22 años, Kristal y Kayla tienen 19 años.**

**También eso aclara el por qué Kakarotto y Ezined abandonaron a Kayla y Kristal, sé que aún hay dudas pero estas se revelaran en los capítulos de mi fic NUEVA VIDA Y NUEVO PODER. **

**Lamento el retraso pero como ven este cap, resulto ser mas largo, asi que espero que lo disfruten.**


End file.
